JUST ONE DAY ( JinV )
by kim MinBaek
Summary: " andai saja aku tau penyakit itu,andai saja aku tau kapan maut menjemputmu, aku ingin mengulang satu hari lagi . dimana hanya ada aku dan kamu disana. melepas kerinduan setelah kau tak ada disisiku . melepas rindu pada senyummu, suaramu, tingkahmu yang tak akan kulihat lagi seumur hidupku " / Jin X Taehyung/ Taejin / Vjin


JUST ONE DAY

Cast : Taejin,Vkook,Jungjin,Jungseok

Gendre : romantic, hurt/comfort, YAOI

Rate : T

Happy reading...

Pemuda berwajah manis sekaligus tampan itu, menatap langit dengan damainya. Langit yang indah, cerah mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang telah mengisi sebagian besar hidupnya saat itu.

Flashback

"Tae Tae? Sedang apa ?" tanya Jin dan menghampiri pemuda bersurai karamel yang sedang berdiri menatap matahari terbenam yang menjadi kesukaannya dari balkon apartemen Jin.

"tidak ada hyung, hanya melihat matahari terbenam" jawab pemuda itu menoleh kearah Jin sambil tersenyum manis.

"kau,suka matahari terbenam?" tanyanya lagi dan mengikuti pandangan Taehyung .

" yeah, begitulah hyung. kau tau ? matahari terbenam menandakan suatu hari telah berakhir dan akan memulai hari baru keesokannya ? dan pepatah mengatakan, kalau kau harus lebih baik dari hari itu ." jelas Taehyung lirih. Entah kenapa, mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Taehyung itu, Jin merasa sesak didada nya.

"ya Tae. aku tau itu." Jawab Jin menatap Taehyung yang kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Kim Taehyung, penderita kanker otak. Sudah lebih dari 5 tahun Taehyung menderitanya dan selama itu juga dia bertahan dengan penyakitnya. Dia sudah mencoba segala bentuk pengobatan ,tetapi hasilnya selalu nihil. Dia sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan hanya mengandalkan 'keberuntungan, takdir dan maut' bila sudah waktunya tiba nanti. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui penyakitnya itu, bahkan Jin sendiri. Karena seorang Kim Taehyung terlalu sempurna menutupi penyakit yang dideritanya .

"hyung, kau tau ? hidup tak boleh di sia-siakan selagi kau masih bisa bernafas?" tampak senyum miris terpatri di wajah Taehyung. Dan Jin melihatnya.

"jelas tak boleh disia-siakan. bila disia-siakan hidupmu akan menderita dan kau akan menyesali itu" jawab Jin tenang. '_sakit sekali'_ tapi lain dengan hatinya yang memberontak. Jin memejamkan matanya. dia tak tau mengapa dirinya jadi begini, dia bingung. Kenapa dia merasa begitu sakit dan sesak.

"kau kenapa hyung?" Taehyung memerhatikan Jin yang melamun. Ia heran melihat air yang menggenangi mata Jin dan hampir jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"..."

"hyung?"

"..."

"ya hyung!" Taehyung agak meninggikan suara nya. Karena Jin tidak menyahut panggilannya dari tadi.

"e-eh..ada apa Tae?" tanya Jin tergagap yang tersadar karena teriakan Taehyung. Ia menyeka air mata yang sedikit menetes dan memaksakan tersenyum.

"kau kenapa hyung? Kenapa kau melamun dan tiba-tiba menangis begitu ?" Tanya Taehyung khawatir.

"tidak... hyung tidak menangis kok, tadi hanya kelilipan saja.. ya kelilipan saja, hahaha " tawa Jin kikuk, yang terlihat sangat aneh. Tapi untung saja Taehyung percaya.

"lihat hyung matahari tenggelamnya sangat indah bukan?" tunjuk Taehyung mengarah ke matahari yang sudah hampir tenggelam, hanya seperempat bagian yang masih bersinar.

" ya..sangat indah" Jawab Jin. Ia tersenyum lembut saat melihat Taehyung yang begitu senang. Taehyung terlihat begitu indah karena terkena bias cahaya matahari yang tinggal sedikit itu.

"akh.." Taehyung memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sangat sakit. Jin yang terkejut, langsung bertanya.

"Tae ? kau kenapa?" tubuh Taehyung limbung, ia terjatuh kearah jin. dengan sigap jin menangkapnya. Taehyung sudah tak sadarkan diri. Jin terlihat sangat panik, Langsung saja dia membawa Taehyun kerumah sakit.

Jin tak tau Rumah sakit itu adalah tempat yang biasa dikunjungi Taehyung untuk memeriksa penyakitnya. Semua dokter sudah kenal dengannya. Taehyung sudah mengantisipasinya terlebih dahulu. Dia meminta kepada mereka. bahwa siapapun yang mengantarnya kesini ketika dia sedang tidak sadarkan diri, dan orang itu menanyakan penyakitnya, agar tidak memberi tau orang itu. karena penyakitnya sangatlah rahasia baginya. 'dia tak mau merepotkan orang lain' biarlah hanya dia dan para dokter juga perawat yang menanganinya dirumah sakit itu yang tau.

.

.

.

.

" dokter.. bagaimana keadaan Taehyung ?" tanya Jin kepada dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Taehyung diperiksa.

"maaf, apa sangkutan anda dengan pasien ?" tanya dokter bername-tag Kris itu kepada Jin.

"saya temannya. Ada apa dengannya dok ? kenapa dia tiba-tiba pingsan seperti itu ?" tanya Jin tidak sabar.

"sebenarnya dia terkena pe- ah,maksud saya dia terkena penyakit biasa, dia hanya kelelahan. Dan untuk memulihkan keadaannya, dia harus menginap disini beberapa hari" Jelas Kris. Untung saja Kris mengingat kata-kata Taehyung waktu itu. kalau saja tidak, dia akan keceplosan berbicara soal penyakit Taehyung kepada jin.

' _kalau Taehyung hanya kelelahan, kenapa harus dirawat beberapa hari ? Dokter ini menyembunyikan seseuatu padaku ? atau hanya perasaanku saja ?' _batin Jin.

"haruskah dia dirawat dok ? bukannya dokter bilang dia hanya sekedar kelelahan saja ?" tanya Jin lagi yang sedikit curiga dengan dokter bernama Kris ini.

"em..begitulah. saya ingin memeriksanya beberapa hari untuk memastikan dia tak terkena penyakit serius". Jawab Kris tenang. Dia harus bersikap biasa, karena sepertinya orang didepannya ini terlihat sedikit meragukannya.

' _benar juga. hanya memastikan saja. dan lagipula ini demi kesehatan taehyung'_

"baiklah kalau begitu. Apakah saya sudah boleh melihat Taehyung dok?"

"silahkan. saya permisi dulu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu panggil saya segera " jelas dokter Kris. Dan berlalu menjauhi ruangan Taehyung.

.

.

" Taehyung-ah ? " gumam Jin pelan . dia menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang tidak di infus _'tangannya dingin sekali ' _batin Jin . terlihat pergerakan dimata Taehyung yang tertutup. Yang menunjukkan empunya akan segera tersadar.

"mmm.." gumam Taehyung tak jelas. Taehyung membuka matanya, dan mengerjap membiasakan cahaya yang masuk.

" Taehyung-ah kau sudah sadar " ujar Jin senang. Taehyung mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara.

"hyung ? aku dimana hyung ?" tanya Taehyung , yang terasa familiar dengan warna ruangan ini.

"kau dirumah sakit Tae. kau tadi pingsan" jelas Jin

' _aku ? pingsan ? Jin hyung yang pasti membawaku kemari ? ya ampun, apakah dokter memberitau tentang penyakitku ini kepada Jin hyung ?'_ Taehyung berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba Jin memeluknya..erat..

"e-eh hyung? Kau kenapa hyung ?"

"..."

"hyung? Jangan bilang kau juga pingsan hyung"

"..."

" kau benar-benar pingsan hyung? Jin hyung ? huwaa...dokteeerrr.. Jin h- " Jin membekap mulut Taehyung dengan cepat takut kalau nantinya dokter akan masuk keruangan ini.

"aduh..kau ini..Aku tak pingsan tau " kata Jin gemas , sambil mengacak-acak rambut Taehyung. Kenapa Taehyung bisa sepolos ini.

"ya hyung rambutku .." kesal Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya. _' Imut'_ gumam jin dan Taehyung mendengarnya.

" apa hyung ? " tanya Taehyung memastikan , menatap Jin dengan tatapan imutnya.

"e ? gak ada apa-apa Tae. oh ya, dokter bilang kau harus dirawat beberapa hari " Jelas Jin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dari Taehyung.

" shirreo " jawab Taehyung sambil melipat tangannya. Dia benci harus berlama-lama tinggal di tempat yang penuh bau obat ini. Oleh karena itu, dia hanya menjalani rawat jalan.

" Tae , ini demi kesehatanmu. Tenang saja hyung akan menemanimu disini . Dan hyung janji , jika kau sembuh nanti, akan hyung ajak kau kesuatu tempat. Ne ? " bujuk Jin. Taehyung tampak berfikir , dan Jin sungguh tidak tahan ingin mencubit pipi Taehyung yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan itu .

"hmm..kau janji ya hyung ? " tanya Taehyung meminta kepastian .

" tentu " jawab Jin penuh keyakinan.

"yee...baiklah . tapi ini untuk janjimu ya hyung " ucap Taehyung gembira dan langung memeluk Jin

" kau ini..seperti anak kecil saja " ujar Jin membalas pelukan Taehyung.

" isshh.. aku bukan anak kecil hyung.. " sekali lagi Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya . memukul pundak Jin pelan. lalu sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari dirumah sakit , keadaan Taehyung semakin memburuk . Tetapi Taehyung masih bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa . Dan berusaha setengah mati menahan rasa sakitnya didepan jin. tapi apabila Jin pulang kerumah , mengambil keperluan atau sebagainya, Taehyung tidak bisa menahannya . dia akan meraung kesakitan. Dan dokter harus tanggap dan cepat menangani keadaan Taehyung . ketika Jin kembali ke rumah sakit, Taehyung akan bersikap biasa-biasa kembali di hadapan Jin .

" keadaan Taehyung sudah membaik dan dia sudah dibolehkan pulangcc" kata dokter Kris. Taehyung memohon kepada dokter untuk memperbolehkannya pulang . tentu saja , dokter menolak keras permintaan Taehyung itu . dengan keadaan Taehyung yang semakin buruk ini , tidak memungkinkan dia keluar dari rumah sakit , yang bisa berakibat fatal. Tapi, dokter tak kuasa menolaknya. Melihat Taehyung menangis memohon. Taehyung ingin menagih janji Jin waktu itu kepadanya .

" benarkah dok ? Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya ? dia tidak terkena penyakit serius kan ? " tanya Jin berharap dongsaeng kesayangannya itu baik-baik saja.

" tentu saja tidak . karena itu dia sudah di izinkan pulang "

" ah.. syukurlah , gamsahamnida dokter " Jin sedikit membungkuk kearah dokter Kris . dan segera berlalu ke ruangan Taehyung .

.

.

.

" Taehyung.. akhirnya kau sudah boleh pulang " ujar Jin , sesaat dia masuk kedalam ruangan Taehyung.

"hehehe..namanya saja sakit biasa hyung , kau tak perlu cemas hyung , setelah 1 minggu aku disini , buktinya aku sudah sembuh sekarang " jelas Taehyung .

' _maafkan aku hyung , yang membohongimu. ini tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan . kenyataanya keadaanku semakin memburuk ' _batinnya.

"Oh ya , hyung janjikan akan membawaku kesuatu tempat . aku tidak sabar pergi ketempat itu . " Lanjutnya.

" Tidak sekarang Tae , kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit . mungkin kita akan pergi besok . " Jawab Jin

"sekarang , ayo kita pulang " lanjutnya.

" arrasseo... hyung "

.

.

.

" jangan lupa minum obatmu dan istirahatlah . kalau ada apa-apa, kau harus langsung hubungi hyung... arrachi " Kata Jin khawatir sambil membereskan barang-barang Taehyung dikamarnya .

"ya... hyung tenag saja . sekarang hyung harus pulang , ini sudah malam " ujar Taehyung .

"ya Tae . hyung pulang dulu " Jin mengecup kening Taehyung sejenak , dan berlalu dari kamar Taehyung.

" ne hyung " jawab Taehyung . Sedih , itu perasaan Taehyung saat ini . sesaat setelah Jin menutup pintu kamarnya, Taehyung berjalan kearah cermin. berdiri didepan cermin yang setinggi dirinya itu , mengamati dan membayangkan dirinya tiada esok hari.

'_oh ya, janji Jin hyung ' _lalu dia bergegas menuju ke balkon kamarnya yang dilantai 2.

"hyung jangan lupa besok yaaa . jam 9 hyung . aku menunggumuuu " teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Jin.

"ne.. nan saenggakhae . annyeong " jawab Jin dan mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya agar Taehyung segera masuk kekamar karena mengingat cuacanya dingin sekali.

Taehyung berjalan kedalam kamarnya seperti yang diperintahkan Jin . tetapi setelah Jin pergi , dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju balkonnya lagi . menatap langit tanpa bintang diatasnya.

'_menyedihkan'_

'_ini sungguh menyakitkan '_

"kenapa... kenapa penyakit ini menyerangku ? apakah aku akan berakhir seperti kedua orangtuaku" tangis Taehyung pilu .

Orang tua Taehyung mengalami hal yang sama dengannya . Dulu, waktu Taehyung berumur 5 tahun, tiba-tiba ibunya mendadak pingsan dan langsung dibawa kerumah sakit . ibunya divonis menderita penyakit kanker otak yang sudah stadium lanjut . Saat itu, ibunya dirawat dirumah sakit. keadaannya sempat membaik selama 5 minggu. Lalu setelah minggu ke 6, ibunya meninggal karna penyakit itu . Taehyung dan ayahnya sungguh terpuruk dengan meninggalnya ibunya . Mengejutkannya lagi , ayah Taehyung yang entah kenapa juga divonis berpenyakit sama dengan ibunya . Padahal , hal itu jarang terjadi . Bedanya, ayahnya dapat bertahan hingga Taehyung berumur 12 tahun. Lalu, ayahnya pergi menyusul ibunya. Taehyung sedih dengan kepergian orang tuanya. 'Takdir '. Takdir mengikat kuat diantara kedua orangtuanya. Dan sekarang, giliran Taehyung yang menerima penyakit ini.

"akh.."

lagi-lagi sakit kepala yang menyebalkan itu muncul dengan seenaknya. Taehyung terduduk dilantai balkon sambil memegangi kepalanya.

" ini membuatku muak." Makinya, terhadaap penyakitnya sendiri.

Setelah lama terduduk, dia berjalan dengan hati-hati . menutup pintu balkon, dan berbaring mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang semakin tidak stabil.

'_hyung. kuharap, besok aku masih bisa bernafas dan memelukmu walaupun itu yang terakhir'_ batinnya. air mata membasahi pipinya dengan sangat deras. berbagai hal berkecamuk dipikirannya saat ini. lama menangis, dia akhirnya tertidur dengan mata sembab. Sebelumnya ia mengirimi sms kepada Jin.

**To : Jin Hyung**

**Aku tau, kau pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanku saat ini bukan ? tenang saja hyung, aku baik-baik saja. Jaljayo hyung.**

Send...

Disaat yang sama, Jin yang baru tiba diarpatemennya langsung berbaring dikasur yang sedang memikirkan Taehyung. Walaupun dia mencoba untuk menutup matanya yang sudah mengantuk, tetapi tetap saja dia tak bisa tidur. Namja itu berjalan menuju balkonnya dan melamun.

' _Tae. apa kau baik-baik saja ? aku , mengkhawatirkanmu '_

Tiba-tiba handponenya berbunyi membuyarkan lamunannya . Jin berlari dari balkon menuju kamarnya dan langsung mengambil handphone yang terletak di atas kasur. dia mendapat sms dari Taehyung. Jin membalas smsnya.

**To : Tae Tae**

**Yap. aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tau? Aku jadi tak bisa tidur hanya karena itu. Nado Jaljayo Tae-Tae.**

Send...

Seulas senyum terbentuk dibibirnya. Akhirnya Jin memilih tidur sekarang, karena sudah sangat mengantuk. Dia Menaikkan selimut sampai batas kepala karena cuaca terlalu dingin.

.

.

.

' _Tae-Tae ? kau kenapa ? '_

'_akh..'_

'_Taehyung ? '_

'_aku tak apa hyung. hyung, kau tau ? setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. akh... dan sekarang pepatah tersebut berlaku pada kita . maaf aku merepotkan dan sering membuatmu khawatir belakangan ini. kau sekarang bisa hidup bebas tanpa ada aku yang membebanimu. ku harap, kau selalu hidup bahagia hyung. Saranghae '_

_Tubuhnya dingin , matanya terpejam._

' _Tae ? Taehyung. jangan meninggalkanku Tae. aku tak direpotkan olehmu dan kau sama sekali tak membebaniku. aku sangat senang bisa berada disamping dan menjagamu walaupun hanya sesaat. Taehyuuung... buka matamu ! '._

_Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Taehyung . hanya seulas senyum perpisahan yang terbentuk saat terakhir karena dia pergi didalam pelukan orang yang dia cintai ._

'_Taehyung...nado saranghae. Kumohon buka matamu Taehyung-ah... TAEHYUNG... '_

" Taehyung ! Taehyung ! " teriak Jin . Jin tersadar dengan nafas memburu, dan keringat yang bercucuran. _' syukurlah ini hanya mimpi, tetapi kenapa mimpi itu seperti kenyataan ? ' _batinnya. Tetapi dibuangnya firasat itu jauh-jauh. Dia melirik kearah jam yang tergantung didinding kamarnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 8. Dia janji dengan Taehyung jam 9. Berarti masih ada 1 jam lagi untuk bersiap-siap. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jin langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Sekitar 15 menit, Jin keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan langsung bersiap-siap , Jin memakai pakaian terbaiknya hari ini.

Disaat yang sama, Taehyung agak sulit untuk bangun dan berdiri. Tetapi mengingat hari ini ada janji dengan Jin. Sinar matahari yang menembus kamarnya, membuat dia semangat lagi. Dan Taehyung berusaha menuju kamar mandi membersihkan dirinya .

Taehyung telah siap untuk pergi dan memakai pakaian terbaiknya. saat itu juga suara klakson mobil terdengar dari arah luar._ 'itu suara mobil jin hyung '_ dia keluar menuju balkon memastikan bahwa itu benar atau bukan. dan ternyata benar.

" Jin hyuung !" teriaknya dari balkon sambil melambaikan tangannya. dan itu tampak sangat kekanakkan bagi Jin. Jin membalas lambaian tangannya sambil mengisyaratkan agar Taehyung segera turun kebawah. Yang dibalas anggukan semangat oleh Taehyung.

Disela-sela berjalan, Taehyung merasakan sakit yang amat luar biasa dikepalanya. dan itu membuat Taehyung terjatuh dengan sedikit keras kelantai.

" tolong, jika ini memang hari terakhirku bersama Jin hyung, buatlah sakit ini pulih untuk saat ini. aku ingin membuatnya bahagia disaat-saat terakhirku disampingnya. dan membuatnya tau bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya. walaupun aku harus meninggalkan dirinya. setelah itu, bila kau ingin mengambil nyawaku, tidak apa. tetapi aku mohon,untuk satu hari ini saja " kata Taehyung sambil menitikkan air matanya. seperti keajaiban, rasa sakit itu memang menghilang dengan sekejap._ 'terima kasih '_ gumamnya. Taehyung berjalan keluar dengan berlari dan memeluk Jin yang kini dihadapannya.

"kajja hyung ! kita pergi aku sudah tak sabar. ppalli " Taehyung menarik-narik tangan Jin.

"ne Tae... sabar sedikit. Tampaknya kau sudah tak sabar hm ? " tanya Jin sambil mengelus rambut Taehyung.

" pastinya hyung " _' dan tak sabar untuk menantikan mautku '_ batinnya.

Diperjalanan, Taehyung dan jin saling bertukar cerita pengalaman masing-masing. Mulai dari keluarga mereka, teman mereka, cinta pertama mereka. dan sesekali mereka menertawakan pengalaman yang mereka alami, yang dianggap mereka lucu .

Lama mereka di dalam mobil, akhirnya mereka sampai di pantai yang sebenarnya cukup jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka. Taehyung berlari ketengah hamparan pasir yang putih dengan ombak yang berdeburan , merentangkan tangannya merasakan angin yang menembus kulitnya . Jin yang melihatnya begitu, perasaannya bercampur antara senang dan sedih.

"aah.. ini sangat indah hyung. kita bisa melihat matahari terbenam dari sini " kata Taehyung dan menghempaskan dirinya kepasir halus itu. dan tangannya seperti menggapai matahari yang jauh, lalu seakan mengenggamnya._ ' matahari terbenam, kau harus membantu Jin hyung untuk menyampaikan rinduku nanti ' _

Jin ikut merasakan suasana ini dengan bergaya seperti Taehyung. sampai sesuatu mengenai kepalanya.

Pakk...

"aduh.. ! apaan nih ? " rintihnya sambil mencari benda yang mengenai kepalanya itu.

"ya hyung ! sakitkah ? " tanya Taehyung disertai kikikan yang keras. Entah bagaimana, Taehyung telah berdiri dan berada jauh dari Jin.

"ya ! ternyata kau Tae... kau ini. lihat saja, akan kubalas " Jawabnya masih sambil mengusap-usap jidatnya.

"wajahmu tampak seperti yeoja hyung " kata Taehyung cuek . sambil mengejek-ejek Jin.

" model rambutmu tampak seperti orang itu hyung " lanjutnya sambil menunjuk namja yang duduk jauh disampingnya.

"sikapmu tampak seperti anak kecil hyung"

"warna rambutmu seperti kepiting itu hyung" lagi-lagi tunjuknya sembarangan kepada kepiting yang berjalan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri .

Jin yang dari tadi diam dan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya bersiap untuk mengejarnya yang berkata bahwa Jin tampak seperti ini-itu yang ia lihat. Taehyung yang tau, langsung berlari menjauh dari Jin. Jin mengejarnya. Dan naas, Taehyung terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang yang tak terlihat olehnya. # bagaimana tidak, Taehyung belari menjauhi Jin, dengan badan masih menghadap kearah Jin yang mengejarnya #

Sontak ia langsung berbalik dan meminta maaf kepada namja itu.

"ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak melihatmu" kata Taehyung membungkukkan badannya.

"gwenchana.. kau juga sedang berlibur disini ? " tanya pemuda itu. Pemuda itu memiliki warna rambut yang hampir senada dengan Jin. tetapi lebih hitam. Memiliki mata indah, wajah yang imut menandakan pemuda itu masih muda darinya.

"ya. oh ya, aku kim Taehyung. panggil saja aku Taehyung. namamu ? " ujar Taehyung memperkenalkan dirinya . dan menanyakan nama pemuda dihadapannya .

"aku Jeon Jungkook. panggil saja aku Jungkook. senang berkenalan denganmu " Kata pemuda yang bernama Jungkook itu.

Jin yang merasa terabaikan , mendekati Taehyung dan teman baru yang didapatkannya. Sebersit rasa cemburu melanda Jin.

" ekhem " Jin berdehem cukup keras.

"e-eh Jin hyung . sini hyung, duduk dengan kami " Taehyung merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Jin sendirian.

"hyung, perkenalkan ini namanya Jeon Jungkook. panggil aja dia Jungkook. Jungkook , ini namanya Kim Seokjin. panggil saja Jin hyung. Hyung, dia lebih muda 2 tahun dariku hyung " katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak jungkook.

"begitu. salam kenal ya. dan permisi aku ingin mencari penginapan didekat sini. Jadi, aku harus membawanya " kata Jin dingin sambil menarik tangan Taehyung. Taehyung yang dibawa hanya menurut sambil terheran_ 'ada apa dengan Jin hyung? kenapa sikapnya jadi dingin begini? _

' Taehyung mulai berpikir._ ' aku tak melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya ' _lama berkutat dipikirannya Taehyung tersenyum jahil _ ' aha... sepertinya aku tau '. _

" Jin hyung, kau kenapa eoh ? " tanyanya sambil memegang lengan Jin.

"aku tidak apa-apa Tae " jawab Jin

"kau cemburu ya hyung ? " goda Taehyung sambil tersenyum miring.

" ti-tidak.. mengapa aku harus cemburu ? " jawab Jin gugup. Tampak semburat merah menjalar dipipinya.

"secara, mungkin kau menyukaiku. dan tadi, aku berbicara dengan Jungkook. setelah itu ,kau bersikap begini " Jawab Taehyung asal.

Wajah Jin semakin memerah mendengar penuturan Taehyung. Lalu Jin ditertawai habis-habisan oleh Taehyung . Taehyung berlari lagi untuk menghindari Jin. Jin mengejar Taehyung untuk kedua kalinya. Akhirnya Taehyung terangkap juga oleh Jin. Walaupun membutuhkan waktu 5 menit untuk menangkap bocah itu, Jin merasa senang begitu juga dengan Taehyung. Mereka tertawa lepas saat itu.

Mereka berdiri di tepi pantai sambil melihat matahari terbenam kesukaan Taehyung. Taehyung sangat antusias menyaksikan matahari terbenam yang sangat indah apalagi di pantai begini .

' _aku bersyukur..disaat terakhir, aku melihat matahari terbenam seindah ini . bersama orang yang sangat aku cintai. _

" benar-benar indah hyung, kau tau? Aku belum pernah melihat matahari terbenam seindah ini " katanya tersenyum sangat manis kearah Jin.

"makanya, aku membawamu kesini. Pilihanku tepat bukan ? Sesuai janjiku " . jawab Jin membalas senyuman Taehyung.

" Tae.. ayo berfoto. sudah lama aku tak berfoto denganmu " pinta Jin.

" ayo hyung. backgroundnya matahari terbenam itu ya "ujar Taehyung semangat . dibalas anggukan oleh Jin.

"Tae.. " lanjut Jin mengenggam tangan Taehyung.

"ya hyung ? " jawab Taehyung yang sedang dalam posisi memeluk Jin dari belakang.

"aku akan memberitaumu sesuatu. jangan marah ataupun benci kepadaku ne ? " dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung.

"aku menyukaimu Tae. ah tidak, aku mencintaimu Kim Taehyung " mata Jin terpejam. Dia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Taehyung. Jin menunggu tanggapan Taehyung. Heran, mengapa tak ada reaksi dari Taehyung ?. Jin merasakan pelukan kecil Tehyung melemah, saat Jin menoleh kebelakang. Saat itu juga Terkejut terjatuh dan memegangi kepalanya.

"akh.. ma-maaf hyung. k-kepalaku sangat sakit " rintih Taehyung mencengkram rambutnya. Sungguh kepalanya luar biasa sakit sekarang.

" Tae? Taehyung ? Neo gwenchana " ujar Jin khawatir. Langsung saja dia memeluk Taehyung . sungguh, Jin sangat khawatir sekarang. Dia ingin membawa Taehyung kerumah sakit. tetapi, rumah sakit tak ada disekat sini. jin ingat, obat sakit kepala yang dibawanya khusus untuk Taehyung. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jin langsung mengendong Taehyung menuju mobilnya

"Tae... ini obatnya . minumlah " titah Jin. Mengarahkan obat itu kedepan mulut Taehyung.

" tidak perlu hyung " rintih Taehyung menahan sakit.

"kenapa Tae? kau harus minum ini. Ppalli " perintah Jin dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Taehyung. Jin tak mengerti keadaan ini, Taehyung merasakan sakit kepala dan malah tak mau minum obat ?

"percuma hyung. percuma aku meminum obat ini. karena obat ini tak mampu mengubah takdir hyung " Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum miris melihat obat itu

" kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu Tae ? " tanya Jin bingung . sangat menyakitkan melihat orang yang dicintainya terlihat begitu putus asa. Firasatnya sangat buruk. Dia merasa, seakan- akan Taehyung akan meninggalkannya selamanya.

" kau tau hyung ? aku kanker otak yang sudah stadium akhir . penyakit ini sudah lama kuderita. dan aku sudah mencoba berbagai bentuk perobatan , hasilnya tetap nihil " jelas Taehyung. Jin yang mendengarnya sungguh terpukul. Kenapa selama ini Taehyung tidak memberitaunya.

" apa kau yang dirawat beberapa hari kemarin. apa karena itu ? Tetapi, dokter mengatakan padaku bahwa kau hanya kelelahan, dan dia merawatmu hanya karena ingin memastikan keadaanmu. tolong jelaskan padaku Tae " Jin sudah tak mampu membendung air matanya lagi, yang mengalir begitu derasnya dari mata Jin. Taehyung berusaha untuk mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap air mata Jin.

" uljima hyung... karena ini aku merahasiakannya darimu. Aku tidak mau membuatmu terbebani dan bersedih seperti " jelas Taehyung dengan air mata yang mengalir di wajah pucatnya.

"k-kau membohongiku, kenapa kau tidak memberitauku. Kau bisa membagi sakitmu denganku bukan dengan menyimpannya sendiri. Kau anggap apa aku selama ini ? " Jin tak habis pikir dengan Taehyung.

"mianhe hyung. aku tak bermaksud membohongimu. hanya saja, aku tak mau membebanimu dan merepotkanmu hanya dengan mengurusku yang hidup tak lama lagi "

"kau bilang kau membebaniku ? merepotkanku ? kau tau itu tidak benar Tae. malah, kau itu sangat berharga bagiku. Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu. kumohon, jangan berpikiran seperti itu lagi "

"jeongmal mianhae hyung. akh..hyung, kau tau ?disetiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. mungkin kita harus berpisah disini.ku harap, kau selalu hidup bahagia hyung . dan aku senang perasaanku terbalas. Temukanlah cinta yang baru hyung ... saranghae Kim Seokjin, jeongmal... aku sangat mencintaimu " Taehyung berusaha menangkup kedua pipi Jin. Jin yang mengerti, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taehyung. Mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman penuh cinta. Sebuah ciuman yang meyampaikan bagaimana perasaan mereka saat ini. Pertahanan Taehyung mulai melemah. Tangan nya terkulai begitu saja disisi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya dingin. Dia sungguh merasa lelah . dia ingin beristirahat. dia ingin menyusul kedua orangtuanya.

" Tae ? Taehyung. jangan meninggalkanku Tae. Taehyuuung...buka matamu ! Tae. Taehyung...ireonna jebal... jebal jangan meninggalkan ku seperti ini " jin mengguncang-guncangkan badan taehyung. Tak ada jawaban apapun darinya. hanya seulas senyum perpisahan yang terbentuk saat terakhir karena dia pergi didalam pelukan orang yang dia cintai.

"Taehyung...nado saranghae. Jeongmal mani saranghae " Jin mendekap tubuh Taehyung semakin erat. Mengecup seluruh wajah Taehyung. Mulai dari kening, kedua matanya, pipi, hidung dan terakhir bibir Taehyung sebagai ciuman terakhir mereka.

FLASHBACK END

" ya! Jin hyung , melamun lagi eoh ? " suara Jungkook mengagetkannya . Jin dan Jungkook mulai berteman pada saat itu. Jungkook juga membantu Jin untuk mengurus Taehyung yang pada saat itu tak bernyawa lagi.

" melamunkan V hyung lagi ? " lanjutnya.

" V hyung ? siapa itu ? aku tak mengenalnya ? " Jin heran, seumur hidupnya V tak ada dalam daftar nama yang dikenalnya.

" V? Kau tak tau ? itu nama singkat Taehyung hyung. hahaha pacarnya aja nggak tau nama pacarnya sendiri. Lihat, aku saat itu baru berteman dengannya saja sudah tau. wekk" Jungkook menertawainya.

"biarkan saja. nama singkat itu tak penting bagiku. lagipula waktu itu aku sangat kesal padamu karena telah mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku. ngomong-ngomong aku rindu sekali padanya. sangat... " air mata mengalir begitu saja dipipi jin. Jungkook melihatnya dengan prihatin. Tak tahan melihat jin yang menangis menyedihkan seperti itu , mulai memeluk Jin.

" kau tau, andai saja aku tau dia terkena penyakit itu, andai saja aku tau kapan maut menjemputnya. aku ingin satu hari lagi . dimana hanya ada aku dan dia disana. melepas kerinduan setelah dia tak ada disisiku lagi. melepas rindu pada senyumnya, suaranya, tingkahnya yang tak akan kulihat lagi selamanya. dan aku akan mengatakan aku mencintainya sebanyak mungkin sampai dia bosan mendengarnya . just one day " Jin makin terisak.

" sudahlah hyung. lagipula aku yakin, V hyung memerhatikan dan melihatmu dari atas sana. Dia pasti tidak ingin melihatmu yang seperti ini. Bukankah dia ingin melihatmu hidup bahagia ? " Jelas Jungkook.

"terima kasih kookie. kau chingu dan namdongsaeng terbaikku " puji Jin tulus.

"yap hyung... cheonmaneyo. ya sudah, aku ada janji dengan Hoseok hyung. kutinggal dulu ya. kalau butuh apapun, telpon saja aku. Annyeong " ucap jungkook sambil berdiri.

"kau..jadian dengan Hoseok ya ?" tanya Jin memastikan.

"yaaa begitulah hyung " Katanya sambil berlari meninggalkan Jin kelantai bawah.

"anak itu.. sifatnya mirip sekali denganmu Tae " ucap Jin sambil menatap matahari terbenam dari balkon rumahnya.

' _andai saja aku tau penyakit itu,andai saja aku tau kapan maut menjemputmu, ingin mengulang satu hari lagi . dimana hanya ada aku dan kamu disana. melepas kerinduan setelah kau tak ada disisiku . melepas rindu pada senyummu, suaramu, tingkahmu yang tak akan kulihat lagi seumur hidupku. dan aku akan mengatakan aku mencintaimu selamanya dan tak akan pernah berubah. memulai hidup dalam kebahagiaan terakhir pada hari itu '_

_just one day_

_END_

_Akhirnya bisa update juga ini FF.._

_Mohon reviewnya ya..._

_Readers yang baik harus review lho..._

_RnR please... # aegyeo bareng magnae line_


End file.
